7 liens
by latitefraisedesbois
Summary: Petite série de ficlettes écrites pour la communauté LJ d'écriture 7liens à visiter!. J'ai choisi comme fandom les romans de Fred Vargas, et comme personnages JeanBaptiste Adamsberg et André Danglard.
1. Avec un vieil atlas

Petite série de textes écrits pour la communauté 7liens.

Merci à Gred pour la correction.

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à Fred Vargas!

Rating : PG

Thème : voyage

OOO

Avec un vieil Atlas

Depuis qu'il était tout môme, il adorait les cartes géographiques. Dans sa classe, en primaire, un immense planisphère était accroché sur le mur du fond. Et tandis que son professeur divaguait sur les nombres carrés ou l'accord du participe passé avec l'auxiliaire avoir - matières que, du reste, il avait déjà bien mieux compris que ses camarades écoutant avec attention - il laissait ses yeux et son esprit errer le long des pays colorés.

Mais rare et bienheureux est l'enfant que l'on laisse rêvasser à son aise. Les remontrances ne tardaient guère:

-Danglard! Cela ne vous intéresse peut-être pas ce que je raconte? Au piquet!

C'est ainsi que le petit Adrien, pourtant premier de classe, se retrouvait souvent relegué au rang d'âne, bonnet humiliant à l'appui.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis. Il adorait toujours autant promener ses doigts le long d'un vieil Atlas usé à force d'avoir été trop feuilletté. Il voyageait, avec ses doigts et son cerveau, qui pour une fois s'accordait un court moment de loisir. Seuls voyages, sans doute, qu'il pourrait jamais se permettre, faute en était au manque de temps, d'argent, et au cinq enfants qu'il avait sur le dos et sur le coeur.

Quand il avait cinq minutes à lui, et c'était rare, il se calait dans un fauteuil, verre de vin blanc à portée de main, et ouvrait l'Atlas. L'odeur était toujours émouvante, odeur des vieux livres qui vous sont chers. Il posait son doigt sur la France, sur Paris, et il se prenait à sourire.

De Paris, Bruxelles, c'est près. Bruxelles, la ville verte, avec tous ses parcs. Bruxelles qui fait si piètre figure architecturale, à côté de Paris, mais qui parfois, au détour d'une rue sale, sait vous montrer des merveilles...

Il faisait un tour à Brugges, tant qu'à être en Belgique, pour voir le béguinage, et imaginer les dentellières du passé.

Il allait manger des moules et des frites sur la digue d'Ostende, en regardant la mer se déchaîner, grise sur le gris du ciel, grise à vous faire pleurer. Le flamand lui écorchait les oreilles et l'alcool lui faisait confondre Arno et Léo Ferré.

Il partait ensuite à Amsterdam, le musée Van Gogh, les canaux, les rijstafel et les bicyclettes. Généralement il y avait un froid soleil de novembre ou de mars, et les gens avaient les joues rougies par le vent, surtout les jolies filles.

Puis il y avait l'Allemagne, inévitablement, le pays le plus romantique, sans doute, avec ses contes et ses poèmes. Il se noyait en esprit dans le Rhin, il respirait les roses de Göttingen en écoutant Barbara.

Il faisait un tour dans les pays d'Europe de l'est, la Hongrie où Bartok avait vu le jour, et il reconnaissait sa musique dans chaque visage, dans chaque paysage. La musique la plus sauvage, la plus forte par son désespoir même.

Il repartait le coeur un peu gros peut-être, le piano de Bartok dans le ventre, et bientôt la Russie était en vue.

Russie. Juste le nom, et déjà son coeur manquait un battement. Immense Russie. Triste Russie. Russie des tsars et de Staline. Russie et ses enfants prodiges, Noureev, Rachmaninov, Tolstoï, Stravinsky... Il aimait la Russie en hiver, avec la neige. Il aimait la vodka et les danses populaires, il aimait St-Petersbourg autant que Moscou, même si l'une est plus belle que l'autre. Il aimait la langue, il aimait aussi les jurons tatares.

Mais c'était généralement le moment où il était interrompu, comme jadis par son instituteur.

Parfois c'était la voix stridente des jumeaux se disputant qui le sortait brusquement de son rêve. Parfois la voisine sonnait parce qu'elle n'avait plus de beurre/sel/farine. Ou alors c'était sa fille, Lisa, qui avait besoin d'aide pour un devoir de math.

Mais le plus souvent, c'était tout simplement son téléphone portable qui sonnait, et la voix douce et lente du commissaire Adamsberg, qui lui demandait telle ou telle information, parfois capitale et parfois pas, va savoir avec cet homme-là...

Quand il raccrochait, il préférait alors rêver à d'autres contrées, plus secrètes et plus lointaines peut-être encore.

Des endroits dont il ne connaissait rien, pleins de sable mouvants et de mers faussement calmes. Des lieux dangereux pour sa froide logique, sa stricte raison. Dangereux et fascinants.

Les vallées, les montagnes et les fleuves que contenaient le cerveau du commissaire Adamsberg... Il ne désespérait pas qu'un jour, il pourrait les coucher sur papier et les enfermer dans une nouvelle sorte d'Atlas.


	2. Nocturne

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Fred Vargas

Rating : PG

Thème : secret

OOO

Nocturne

C'était un soir où la tête lui tournait plus que d'habitude. Un soir où sa solitude, lovée aux creux de ses reins, refusait de se noyer dans l'alcool qui parcourait ses veines. Adamsberg lui avait agrippé le bras, de force, il l'avait raccompagné. Dans la voitude qui roulait, silencieuse comme un gros chat, Adrien avait sa tête posée contre la vitre froide.

Ils n'ont pas parlé, pas un mot. Puis soudain il a dit:

-Je sais votre secret, maintenant. Votre frère, le triton. On n'a qu'un seul secret, pas vrai?

Les mains d'Adamsberg se sont crispées sur le volant. Il n'était pas d'humeur aux confidences d'ivrognes. Il était fatigué, il voulait dormir, et pour une fois il sentait l'énervement monter un peu contre son adjoint.

-Moi aussi j'en ai un de secret... Il a les yeux bleus, vous savez.

-C'est bien Danglard. Tâchez de dormir, maintenant, on est presque arrivés.

Et en effet, bientôt la voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble gris et triste, "ça me va comme un gant, comme habitation", songea Danglard.

-Vous montez pas, Adamsberg? Venez, ça fera plaisir aux gosses...

En voyant comment le capitaine tanguait, Adamsberg jugea en effet préférable de le soutenir dans les escaliers.

La maison était silencieuse et noire. Les enfants étaient déjà partis se coucher, les reliefs du repas - nouille au ketchup! - traînaient sur la table. Il y avait un mot pour le père : "bonne nuit, ne bois pas trop, René a cassé un verre".

-Vous auriez dû me dire qu'ils étaient seuls ce soir, je vous aurai laissé partir plus tôt.

Danglard se sentait glisser doucement dans le n'importe quoi de l'alcool triste. Il savait qu'il aurait du dire à son commissaire "salut, merci, à demain", avant que ça ne dégénère, avant qu'il ne le regrette.

Mais il y avait le secret.

-Mon secret, commissaire... Il a les yeux bleus...

-C'est ça, Danglard, maintenant j'y vais.

Mais Adrien ne voulait pas laisser tomber. S'il ne disait rien, il allait mourir, étouffer, la terre allait imploser et les poissons sortir de l'eau pour pêcher les humains... Il fallait que Jean-Baptiste sache, que Jean-Baptiste se moque ou bien comprenne.

-Et il s'appelle René... Mon secret... C'est pas mon gosse, vous comprenez? C'est pas le mien! C'est un qu'elle a eu à côté, avec son amant, un de ses amants, un blond aux yeux bleus sans doute... Et moi je suis un dindon, dans la farce, un dindon, vous comprenez? Pourtant c'est fou ce que je l'aime... Ce gosse, je l'aime comme si c'était le mien.

Adamsberg regardait son adjoint qui continuait à tanguer sur place, comme agité par une mer intérieure.

-Marie... Vous lui en voudriez, à ma place? Sûr, que c'était un coup vache, partir, comme ça, avec ce gars... Après avoir pondu René, René aux yeux bleus saphir alors que les miens sont d'un marron triste. Mais regardez-moi commissaire. ça vous ferait marrer de vous envoyer en l'air avec toujours le même gars, moche et coulant comme un cierge qui fond? Moi aussi je me serais barré. Pas vous?

Jean-Baptise Adamsberg était quand même un peu ému, un peu triste, malgré sa fatigue. Alors il a doucement dit, en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Adrien:

-Non, Danglard, pas moi.


	3. Deux mains

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Fred Vargas

Rating : PG

Thème : étreinte

OOO

Deux mains

Danglard observait les deux montres au poignet d'Adamsberg. Deux, comme Camille et Adamsberg de leur temps. Le commissaire griffonnait vaguement, gribouillages abstraits du point de vue de Danglard mais il faut dire qu'il était face à lui.

Il y avait eu un meurtre, le coupable était clairement désigné, mais évidemment le sieur Adamsberg rechignait à l'arrêter. Quand Danglard lui avait demandé pour quelle raison, il avait répondu par son habituel: "Je ne sais pas."

Je ne sais pas.

Parfois Danglard sentait tout son sang affluer à son visage et se prenait à trembler de colère, tellement ce "je ne sais pas" l'insupportait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous griffonnez encore?

-Je ne sais pas...  
Adamsberg releva la tête et croisa le regard de son adjoint. Regard déjà un peu ivre - il était dix-huit heure - et surtout furieux. Bon, très bien, il ne savait pas. Mais lui, André Danglard, saurait.

Il se leva, se posta juste derrière Adamsberg et observa avec attention le dessin, décidément très abstrait. Il y avait des lignes et des vagues formes de contour, ça rappelait quelque chose à Danglard mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi.

Plus il s'obstinait, plus le dessin lui échappait. Puis soudain il pensa à Camille et aux deux montres, et il comprit.

-Des étreintes. Vous dessinez des étreintes, constata un peu interloqué le commandant Danglard.

-Des étreintes?

-Oui, regardez...

Danglard se pencha, s'appuyant pour cela sur les épaules d'Adamsberg.

-Là. Ce sont des mains qui s'étreignent.

-Oui, ça pourrait être ça.

Le commissaire sentait les mains de Danglard peser sur ses épaules.

-Celle-là, vous voyez, elle a deux montres.

-Oh. ça doit être ma main, alors.

-Oui. Et celle-là...

Danglard se rapprocha un peu plus du dessin, et le commissaire commença à avoir un peu mal aux trapèzes.

-ça, c'est étrange...

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, Danglard?

Le capitaine se redressa d'un coup, un peu mal à l'aise, et se servit son énième verre de vin blanc.

-Rien. Juste, je pensais, et ne le prenez pas mal, que l'autre main serait la main de Camille.

-ça ne l'est pas?

Danglard haussa les épaules et se remit au travail.

Adamsberg, rentré chez lui, sortit le dessin de sa poche et l'étudia vaguement - comme il faisait pour toute chose - à la seule lumière de sa lampe de chevet.

L'évidence le frappa alors: l'autre main, c'était celle de Danglard.

Vraiment étrange, en effet...


	4. Vanilleframboise

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Fred Vargas

Rating : PG

Thème : glace

OOO

Vanille-framboise

Un souvenir qu'il garderait toute sa vie: sa glace vanille-framboise tombant dans une flaque d'eau, un mercredi après-midi. Il se rappelle exactement du désespoir qui l'avait alors étreint, mélange brumeux de déception et de rage. Il y avait du soleil, on était en novembre. La glace avait été payée avec son maigre argent de poche.

A peine l'avait-t-il effleurée de sa langue qu'un grand l'avait bousculé et plaf! ça avait éclaboussé ses chaussures, sa mère serait fâchée.

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il était resté muet et stoïque devant une telle injustice. C'était la première glace qu'il achetait tout seul, sans Maman.

Il ressentait exactement la même chose, là, maintenant, alors que Camille était revenue et qu'Adamsberg avait de toute évidence passé la nuit avec elle.

La triste frustration d'un petit garçon déçu.


	5. Des crapauds et des princesses

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Fred Vargas

Rating : PG

Thème : conte de fée

OOO

Des crapauds et des princesses

Dans les contes de fées, les crapauds sont des princes enchantés par de puissantes magiciennes. Les crapauds attendent leurs princesses, celles qui auront le coeur assez pur pour remarquer, derrière la laideur du crapaud, le prince qui sommeille, et qui auront le courage de le réveiller par un baiser.

Par malheur, Danglard n'a jamais cru aux contes de fées. Il ne sait pas que les crapauds sont des princes ; il ne sait pas que les princesses existent et qu'elles peuvent prendre toutes les formes. S'il se sent plus beau près de l'inspecteur Adamsberg, il l'attribue aux éclairages du commissariat.


	6. Jules

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Fred Vargas.

Rating : PG

Thème : mort

OOO

Jules

Il est là, nu devant moi. Il est gris, laid, petit. Un cadavre.

Je hoche la tête. C'est lui, pas de doute. C'est son corps, en tout cas. La ride creusée, verticale, entre les deux sourcils. La fossette au menton. La cicatrice au coin de la lèvre. Les oreilles un peu trop grandes, un poil qui sort, incongru, de la narine droite de son nez.

Chaque détail que j'ai tour à tour aimé, chéri, haït, méprisé. Ils me sont maintenant indifférents, comme m'est indifférent le corps posé devant mes yeux.

Ce n'est pas ce qui le faisait être lui. Il manque la voix grave, la moquerie dans ses yeux, les gestes de vieil ours paternaliste. Il manque tout ce qui nous fait vivant...

C'est horrible ; c'est impensable.

Et je ne peux rien ressentir. Juste une immense incompréhension. Hier matin encore, dans le lit... J'avais mes pieds contre les siens. Il ronflait ; je ne pouvais plus dormir alors j'ai été préparer le café. Il était tôt.

Il n'est plus aujourd'hui, fini de respirer, de penser, d'aimer.

C'est dingue.

On m'avait prévenue pourtant, et tout le monde le sait : la vie n'est pas éternelle.

On me conduit dans un bureau, on me sert du café. Je dois être dans ce qu'on appelle "l'état de choc". J'ai signé, j'ai reconnu que c'était bien lui, Jules Hector Medinot. Mon compagnon, l'homme avec qui je vivais... A l'imparfait.

Je suppose que maintenant je vis toute seule. Comme une conne. Toute seule.

On me convoque demain pour un interrogatoire, oh, une routine il paraît, je ne suis sûrement pas suspectée, c'est un jeune qui dit ça il a des grands yeux verts qui semblent constamment étonné.

Une routine. Une routine? Un morceau de l'enfer dans lequel je suis soudainement tombée, oui...

Parce que je sais déjà que ça n'ira pas, que ça ne pourra pas aller. Ça va être affreux : l'enterrement, les faire-parts de décès... Ma mère qui débarque pour s'occuper de son petit poussin de quarante-quatre ans... Les regards tristes des amis, les fleurs, les "ça va aller, c'est dur, mais ça va aller... Moi, quand mon père a passé l'arme à gauche... Oui, pareil pour mon frère c'était très dur mais faut s'accrocher... S'accrocher, Laurence, tu dois t'accrocher!!!"

M'accrocher à quoi, bande d'enfoirés bien vivants?

Non, le mieux c'est que je m'enfuie alors que je suis encore dans cet état semi-comateux qui m'empêche de ressentir. Alors, loin, personne ne me dira qu'il faut reprendre le dessus. Personne ne saura ; je pourrai faire semblant de ne pas savoir. Je serai comme partie en vacance, j'aurai juste laissé Jules à Paris.

Ça me paraît un bon plan.

Je vais très vite quitter ce commissariat de malheur et ce jeune policier trop désireux de compatir. Je resserre mon manteau contre moi, je cours presque pour atteindre la porte. Mais une main se pose sur mon épaule. Elle est brune et petite. La main d'un type honnête. On repère vite les gens mal-intentionnés par leurs mains, bien plus vite que par leurs yeux... On peut déguiser des yeux, les charger de fausses intentions. Les mains, c'est plus difficile - à moins de porte des gants.

Il se présente, le fameux commissaire Adamsberg, c'est lui qui a la charge de l'affaire. Je l'ai déjà vu dans les journaux, je ne pensais pas avoir un jour affaire à lui. Normal, il est flic. Pardon : inspecteur. Qui imagine avoir un jour affaire avec un inspecteur?

-Je ne vous assommerais pas avec le blabla habituel des condoléances... Juste : si vous foutez le camp, vous ne pourrez jamais revenir. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

Ses yeux sont troubles, comme un marais. Il est fort, ce type. Devinez comme ça que je comptais mettre les voiles, alors que je viens moi-même de le décider... Mais qu'importe ; il ne comprend rien. Ce n'est pas son homme qu'on a assassiné.

-Promettez-moi que vous ne partirez pas. Je n'ai aucun motif pour vous mettre en garde à vue... Mais je posterai mes hommes autour de votre maison. Par sécurité. Qui sait, si on en veut à M. Medinot, on pourrait en vouloir à sa femme.

-Nous n'étions pas marié.

-Pardon... A sa compagne. Si vous vous tirez, ça fera de vous une suspecte, vous comprenez?

Je comprends très bien. Je comprends surtout que je m'en fous, puisque je pars, loin.

Je hoche vaguement la tête, pour qu'il me laisse, qu'il retourne dans son petit commissariat, dans ses sordides petites histoires de meurtres et de sang... Je me surprend à le haïr, lui qui semble tout savoir, tout deviner.

-Laurence, s'il vous plaît...

Ça aurait dû m'énerver, cette familiarité soudaine, mais ça me calme à l'instant. Sa voix a prononcé mon prénom avec une douceur lénifiante. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Je pars, j'ai dit que je partais.

-Commissaire?

Un gars tout mou et long est sorti de son bureau. La cinquantaine, du bide. Il me fait penser à Jules, curieusement.

-On a besoin de vous pour...

Il m'aperçoit, il se trouble.

-Ah! Vous devez être Laurence Lémant. Je suis désolé pour le décès de...

Adamsberg a à peine levé sa main et ça a suffit pour faire taire celui qui doit être son adjoint. Il a bien fait. Je lui aurais arraché les yeux. Je ne veux pas de condoléances, c'est obscène, c'est grotesque, pourquoi serait-il désolé? Il ne me connaît pas, il ne connaissait pas Jules. Et puis, il n'y a pas à être désolé. Je pars ; demain j'aurai oublié.

-J'arrive dans un instant, Danglard.

Il me regarde ; j'évite résolument son regard. Le dénommé Danglard rentre dans son bureau. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu vas trouver, Adamsberg, pour me convaincre? Un peu plus de miel dans ta voix, des arguments chocs, des menaces peut-être? Non, je ne crois pas, ton truc à toi c'est la douceur, tu amènes subtilement les gens à voir en toi un ami, mieux, une sorte d'épagneul fidèle à qui raconter ses tracas, et paf, tu peux leur exhorter tout ce que tu veux. Une promesse de rester, aussi, qui sait.

Il me prend par le bras, on sort, il y a un banc devant le commissariat. Il me fait asseoir.

J'attends. Les bras croisés, je suis prête. Je ne pense pas à Jules. Je ne penserai plus jamais à Jules. Et surtout pas demain, je serai déjà dans un avion pour New-York... Oui, New-York, la ville est suffisamment grande pour m'y perdre, m'y noyer, et murer mes souvenirs.

Mais il m'attaque par un angle auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Ce n'est même pas une attaque, à proprement parler. Il me parle de son adjoint, de Danglard. Adrien Danglard, m'apprend-t-il. Il me raconte sa vie, je crois d'abord que c'est juste pour me déconcentrer, et puis... J'écoute.

C'est une vie toute bête, un homme intelligent et cultivé, terriblement, trop rationnel pour plaire aux filles, trop complexé aussi. Il est père célibataire, il est fou de ses cinq (!) mômes. C'est un bon flic, très utile au commissaire. Il a été récemment promu capitaine. Il est amoureux, paraît-il, elle travaille ici et elle s'appelle Violette Retancourt. Mais Adamsberg préfère ne pas lui en parler, il est susceptible, surtout quand il s'agit de Camille. Camille c'est une fille que le commissaire a aimé, il dit "a aimé" et moi je pense "aime", à cause de ses yeux quand il prononce son prénom. Mais je n'interromps pas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me raconte tout ça. Mais ça me fait du bien, un bien fou. L'affection qu'il porte à son adjoint transparaît dans ses mots, et pour la première fois j'ai envie de pleurer. Pleurer sur Jules qui est mort et qui ne ressuscitera pas, jamais, nul part.

-Voilà. Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'on peut dire sur Adrien Danglard. Je vous laisse, maintenant.

Je suis restée très longtemps sur le banc. J'ai vu Adamsberg sortir, avec Danglard, justement. Je leur ai souri, je crois. Le capitaine voulait aller me voir, mais Adamsberg l'en a empêché- je l'en remercie.

Je ne partirai pas à New-York. Demain, je viendrai, pour l'interrogatoire.

J'ai toute la vie devant moi pour pleurer.


	7. Doute

Youhou, c'est le dernier !

'achement forte, moi !

Disclaimer : Tout à Fred Vargas

Rating : PG

Thème : rumeur

**Doute**

Tout le monde le sait, le principe même d'une rumeur est de s'enfler jusqu'au délirant. Ainsi, à la brigade, si Hélène Froissy faisait part à Mordent de son aversion pour le rock, genre dont un de ses ex petits amis était friand, tout le monde savait à la fin de la journée qu'Hélène Froissy était sortie avec un chanteur de rock célèbre en grand secret.

Danglard s'amusait beaucoup de ces petits malentendus qui, après tout, rendaient quelques couleurs à une vie souvent plus fade que l'on ne l'aurait cru, enfant. Parfois, bien sûr, il trouvait que cela allait trop loin et reprenait son rôle de gars trop sérieux en engueulant ceux qui dépassaient les bornes.

Par exemple, le jour où il entendit Noël jurer à Mercadet que cette "grosse vache de Retancourt" se tapait Adamsberg.

Ce n'était plus une amusante rumeur, c'était une véritable diffamation !

Il avait vertement remis Noël à sa place - celui-ci avait répondu "oh, si on peut plus rigoler..." - et s'était servi un verre de vin blanc. Puis un deuxième.

Sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander quelle était la part de vérité dans l'affaire Adamsberg/Retancourt.

Jusqu'au jour où il entendit le même Noël, un peu éméché, s'interroger tout haut de la véritable nature des relations entre lui-même et Adamsberg.

"Ce gars ne sait rien", conclut Danglard, et il ricana.


End file.
